The invention relates to a substantially stable liquid organic composition comprising in combination of natural and organic sourced components to stimulate hair growth and reduce sebum on the scalp. The preferred embodiments include a leave in treatment, a shampoo, a shampoo and conditioner combination, a rinse out conditioner, a styling gel and an eyelash conditioning treatment.
Shampoo compositions may be described generally as preparations comprising a surfactant or surface active material which when used under the conditions specified will remove surface grease, dirt and skin debris from the hair and scalp without adversely affecting the hair, scalp or health of the user.
Originally, shampoos were made of soap or mixtures of soaps, whereas today synthetic detergents are the primary surfactants used in the commercial products. Although soap shampoos comprising primarily either salts of C—C or salts of G-C fatty acids had the respective disadvantages of being irritating to the skin and of possessing inadequate solubility properties, shampoos, containing mixtures of salts of C—C fatty acids, e.g., olive oil soaps, were found to have outstanding cleansing and conditioning properties. To avoid the problem of insoluble soap precipitates associated with hard water, non-soap synthetic detergents were used in place of soap as the primary surfactant in shampoo compositions. While use of certain non-soap synthetic detergents resulted in enhanced foaming and cleansing action, the resultant shampoo compositions had little or no hair conditioning properties. Accordingly, it became necessary to add special expensive finishing agents such as unsaponified oils, fatty acid esters, lanolin, synthetic gums and quaternary ammonium compounds to non-soap synthetic detergent shampoos to provide the desired conditioning effects. For example, use of stearic acid as a hair conditioning acid in shampoos either tended to cause instability in liquid shampoos by separation from the liquid phase or tended to thicken the liquid shampoo U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,122 patented Jun. 29, 1971 to a non-pourable paste form. To overcome these new problems, additional expensive emulsifying agents and suspending agents were incorporated to minimize problems of physical separation of the finishing agents; or, alternatively, significant quantities of organic coupling agents were incorporated to solubilize the finishing agents.
Conditioning shampoo compositions and multi-purpose hair care products are disclosed in a number of publications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,059 discloses a 2-in-1 hair conditioning shampoo composition. PCT publication WO1992005764 A1 shows an improved shampoo composition comprising hair conditioners, antidandruff agents, anti-lice agents, styling agents and its mixtures. U.S. Patent publication US20060286062 A1 discloses natural shampoo and body wash composition derived from plants and natural clays. PCT publication WO2010137930 A2 shows a hair care product derived from a mixture of Rhassoul clay, natural essential oils and plant extracts. Further, the addition of the emulsifying agents, coupling agents, etc. to the shampoo compositions restricted the physical characteristics of the final products. Thus, the physical form of the final product could not be readily varied from a clear liquid to an opaque lotion without creating a host of new problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,667 February 1996 Uchida, et al. discloses a pine extract combined with a bamboo extract and/or a Japanese apricot extract effectively promotes the growth and regeneration of hair for human and animals. Administration of these compounds leads to no substantial side effects. The topically applied hair restorer containing these compounds is also effective in the prevention of alopecias, as well as in the protection of falling out of hair, dandruff, and itching of the scalp. These properties render these compounds useful in hair restorers for human and animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,921 September 1997 Fein, et al. discloses Emu oil is therapeutically used in methods for lowering cholesterol, triglycerides and low density lipoproteins and increasing high density lipoproteins; preventing and treating allergies; preventing scarring; treating headaches; preventing nose bleeds; treating and preventing cold and flu symptoms; and relieving discomfort associated with menstruation. Additionally, emu oil acts as an effective chemical buffer in combination with glycolic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,976 February 2001 Porras, et al. discloses methods for the treatment and/or prevention of hair loss and methods for the regeneration or restoration of hair growth comprising a step of identifying an individual suffering from or susceptible to hair loss or hair thinning or in need of hair regeneration, and a step of administering an extract of the root of a Vetiver grass.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,144 September 2005 Jordan discloses a transdermal delivery system that can deliver high molecular weight pharmaceuticals and cosmetic agents to skin cells.
The present invention focuses on safe natural and organic components to treat hair growth.
The above referenced patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Although various hair treatment is known to the art, all, or almost all of them suffer from one or more than one disadvantage. Therefore, there is a need to provide an organic hair treatment and formulation.